


Your Wish Is My Command Darling

by juggling_hearts



Series: How to please your fiancé [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lots of gagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggling_hearts/pseuds/juggling_hearts
Summary: “You look so content just sitting there between my legs darling,” he told the billionaire, caressing his cheek softly “Be good for me and use your tongue to get daddy hard”





	1. Warming up

**Author's Note:**

> 6,000 Words of self-indulgent smut!  
> I was practicing writing oral sex scenes, that's the result. Enjoy! What was your favourite position??!
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> PS: Thinking about writing about their wedding night ;)

“Promise me that you will not get too overly ambitious with this, otherwise we are not doing it” Clark warned Bruce looking deeply into eyes.

The billionaire’s first instinct was to roll his eyes at the statement, “Of course dear” he replied voice full of sarcasm.

“No, seriously. I need you to look me in the eye and swear to me, that you will not push yourself too much” the reporter tried again.

“Of course I will be pushing my limits. That’s the whole idea” Bruce answered exasperatedly. 

“Well, you know there is a difference between pushing the limits and what you sometimes do” Clark clarified.

Bruce crossed his arms, cocked his hip and raised an eyebrow as he asked, “And say, what is it exactly that I do?”

The reporter struggled not to be distracted by the billionaire's muscular arms that flexed wonderfully and were completely visible in the short-sleeved T-shirt he wore. Bruce knew exactly what it did to him every time, most probably he was even using it knowingly to his advantage.

“I know you like a little pain with your pleasure and you know I wholeheartedly endorse it, but” he started.

“There’s always a but somewhere” Bruce sassed him.

“BUT sometimes you go overboard. Sometimes you push your limits so far, you could not see them if you wanted” Clark explained while trying to control his treacherous imagination, that had him already beginning to harden in his pants, images of glistening bodies and desperate moans in his mind.

It’s not that Bruce couldn’t see his point. He did sometimes exaggerate a bit…Ok, maybe a lot, but he trusted the reporter to slow down or stop things if necessary. He was aware of the fact that he had a perfectionistic streak, that did not mind his physical well being all too much, but Clark never allowed him to injure himself. He trusted the reporter with everything in him. He loved that man.

“Clark, I admit I sometimes get too caught up in my own head and the task at hand, but I trust you to stop before anything gets too overwhelming and I also know my body and it’s limits better than anyone else” he tried to assuage the reporter “It’s going to be ok, but we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, you know?” he continued, stroking Clarks face gently with his knuckles.

Clark melted at the touch and soft look in his fiancé’s eyes. If he was being honest, he never could deny Bruce anything. Especially when he looked at him like that, his love and trust mirrored in his eyes. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I just need you to swear that you will tell me if it’s too much. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you” he told him kissing his wrist and open hand palm, that had been caressing him.

“I swear I will tell you if it gets too overwhelming, Clark” he sealed his oath with a little kiss. 

“I love you darlin’ ” was the reporter’s answer.

Clark chuckled lightly at the faint blush spreading on his fiancé’s cheekbones. For some reason, the occasions in which his southern drawl slipped out, caused Bruce to blush so prettily and he enjoyed it immensely every time. No one would ever believe him if he told them that the big bad Bat form Gotham could sometimes be best described as cute. Then again, no one ever got to see him flushed the way he did and if Clark had any saying in this, no one ever would.

Bruce already felt a bit giddy with anticipation, not that he would ever admit it out loud, but  
more often than not Bruce was at the receiving end of Clark’s skilled mouth and when he on a rare occasion got to give the reporter a blow job, he never could indulge himself in the heavy erection too long. So he was beyond thrilled when his partner agreed to let him do as he pleased. Normally his fiancé was always too mindful of his own strength, which to be honest he found wonderful and made him love him even more, but there were times when that obsession with control would spoil his fun. The case being, that Bruce was actually quite good and also very fond of giving head. Past partners had always highly praised his oral skills and there was nothing more fun to him than being in a position that would normally be deemed submissive, but knowing fully that he was in charge and responsible for every beautiful moan of his partner.

The problem was that the reporter was well aware that Bruce’s mouth was more than sinfully skilled, warm and perfect, but that was exactly the point of the issue. Particularly because he tried to never let himself go completely and mostly, he succeeded to some degree, but Bruce’s perfect suction and nimble tongue would be the end of him. On a few occasions, he had managed to choke the billionaire until he gagged, his eyes filled with tears and he had to pull off. He always felt awful at causing that discomfort and his fiancé telling him over and over again that he didn’t mind, that it happened all the time, was no reassurance at all. Especially since Clark was well aware that he was well endowed, better than any of Bruce’s previous partners, if he was to be believed. The problem was also, that he kind of found it hot when Bruce chocked and all the gagging massaged his erection deliciously. So really, it was partly him not trying to kill his fiancé and the guilt at wanting to see his eyes feel with tears and his throat lose control. 

Of course, Bruce tried to respect the reporter’s wishes, but after years of being intimate, he was willing to bet that all that kept him from pleasuring Clark thoroughly, was more psychological than anything. So he decided to try a couple of fantasies that had being flying around his head for years, so as to show his fiancé that there was nothing to be afraid of. If they were lucky, it would open a whole other aspect to their sex repertoire and if not, then at least they tried. 

 

“You remember the signals Darling?” Clark checked one last time with his fiancé.

“Three taps with my hand to stop immediately and other than that, two taps to back off and slow down.” Bruce recited for both their benefits, but mostly for his fiancé’s sake.

“Just relax Clark. Enjoy yourself. I can take it, trust me” the billionaire said with a wink as he guided the reporter to sit on the bed, for the first of three positions they would be trying that night.

Bruce gracefully positioned himself on the floor between the reporter’s spread legs. He didn’t lose any time as he began to nuzzle Clark’s boxer-clad dick. He smiled feeling it harden slightly, while he kneaded softly the other’s thighs. He needed to remember himself to be patient, to get his fiancé to relax or else this game wouldn’t be any fun.

Clark was trying to let go and immerse himself in the moment and the man in front of him, but he still had some reservations. It had been years since he had been in any position where he feared his enormous strength could harm the love of his life, but today’s activities required him to thread especially careful or was it less careful with it? 

But his fiancé looked so beautiful at his feet, nuzzling happily at his growing erection like an overgrown cat, waiting for him to get on with the program or end their activities. He would not even be mad if Clark decided to change his mind, but he trusted Bruce and if Bruce trusted him, that meant that he needed to have a little more confidence in himself.

“You look so content just sitting there between my legs darling,” he told the billionaire, caressing his cheek softly “Be good for me and use your tongue to get daddy hard”

“Yes daddy” Bruce answered delighted, knowing the other had made a decision.

It was not often that Clark asked him to call him daddy, especially when previously unplanned, but if it helped him relax, then he was happy to play along. It always made him so hot to call his fiancé daddy and it never failed to bring out a particular sparkle of mischief in his partner’s eyes.

“Go on darling, daddy is waiting to feel your perfect mouth,” the reporter told his partner.

The billionaire didn’t need any more encouragement as he started lapping long steady strokes with this broad tongue, getting the fabric covering his price soaked in saliva. He liked to imagine that if he got it wet enough, he would be able to see more than just the outline thought the white slip and when Bruce wanted something, there nothing getting in his way. His laser-like focus became so intense that it scared most people, not so Clark. Right now, that intense focus was directed at pleasing and teasing daddy through his underwear and because he liked to mix it up, he began sucking at the still covered erection, at the head between little kisses and soft bites on the shaft. 

The billionaire’s ministrations felt like heaven to the reporter and he had not even taken his cock in his mouth. Clark knew that he would be cumming a lot that night and relying on his Kryptonian stamina to get them both through the pleasurable game.

“Daddy, I want to taste you, please,” the billionaire told him not satisfied with the lack of skin to skin contact anymore.

“How could I say no when you ask so prettily darling,” the reporter said as he got rid of his underwear with one pull, ripping the fabric to shreds, because his fiancé loved to see his strength displayed so casually.

Finally, Bruce was face to face with the object of his oral fixation. It never failed to amaze him, just how big his daddy was, how perfect his shape was and it made saliva pool in his mouth. He could not help himself, but to lick his lips, transfixed at the treat in front of him.

“Are you going to stare at it all night or-” was everything Clark managed to say before his thoughts scrambled at the intense pleasure of having the head of his erection sucked hard.

Bruce smiled cheekily at him from under his lashes as he let the head fall from in-between his soft lips to place a soft kiss on it. Then he was kissing down the shaft to the reporter’s heavy balls, kissing and trying to suck one after another completely into his hot cavern.

“Does that feel good Daddy?” Bruce asked a small smile still on his lips.

Clark chuckled lightly, as he massaged his fiancé’s scalp gently “Your wonderful mouth always makes me feel good”

That was all Bruce needed to start his way onto the main course of the night. He took his daddy’s heavy erection again into his mouth, rubbing at the big vein on the underside in an unpredictable rhythm with his tongue. Soon he started bobbing his head slowly, taking in more and more of the enormous length at his disposal on every downward stroke. Concentrating completely on the way daddy’s dick made his lips strain apart and lay so wonderfully thick on his tongue. 

The reporter could tell that the billionaire was focusing on his breathing and starting a rhythm to take him towards his goal. Meanwhile, he could only look mesmerized at the way his shaft disappeared more and more into the other’s talented mouth. None of Clark’s previous partner’s had ever accomplished it, not that they had even tried, seeing as how his size was more than respectable.

“You are amazing darling. Taking my big cock so well baby.” the reporter praised the man at his feet as he took hold of his soft hair locks to ground himself and keep him in place for a while.

The slow drag of Bruce’s warm inviting mouth was slowly making him lose his mind. He was anticipating the moment when he could thrust mercilessly into his fiancé’s throat, feel it closing around him and even better, feel it fighting his intrusion as Bruce would gag repeatedly on his length.

The billionaire felt the already big erection grow even more in his mouth. A loud moan escaped him but was suffocated instantly by the shaft in his mouth. The vibrations must have made some incredible things to his partner, because the ever controlled Clark lost it for a second and thrusted deeply into his mouth, forcing his throat to open up fast and wide. The sudden movement caught him unaware and made him gag hard a couple of times, his throat closing up strongly for a second every time until he tapped twice on Clark’s hip.

Clark let go immediately of his hair, taking his face between his hands as the other struggled for a bit to regain his breath.

“Are you ok baby? I am sorry daddy made you choke. Daddy just felt so good that he couldn’t help it ” the reporter apologized feeling really guilty, but also very aroused.

“It’s ok daddy, I know you like it” the billionaire answered his voice starting to become rough at the abuse his throat had to endure. 

“What do I like darling?” Clark asked perplexed. Bruce could not mean to hurt him, right?

“I know you like it when I deep throat you and when I gag around you beautiful dick daddy. I also like it very much, though I can’t do it too long” Bruce confessed to his fiancé.

“You are just perfect for me baby” was all the reporter said before dominating the other’s mouth thoroughly, stroking every place in that hot cavern with his flexible tongue. 

“Daddy, I want to continue, please let me continue” the billionaire pleaded.

“I’m all yours baby,” Clark told him, leaning back on his hands, so as to not be tempted to restrain his partner again. There would be time for that later.

Bruce started with a different method this time again, taking the shaft in rhythmic motions, angling his head a bit, making lazy circles with his head that took the length deeper and deeper into him. The taste of his daddy’s cock was heady and everything he ever wanted. Never had he had something as tasty in his mouth, just waiting to bathe his insides with rich creamy milk. He would be good for daddy and wring every drop out of him.

Finally, the billionaire’s nose came in contact with his daddy’s coarse pubic hair, having reached the end of the large shaft, now nestled tightly into his throat. He rested in that position for a while, getting used to breathing through his nose while having such a large object in him, even as his eyes watered.

Clark fought with his instinct to bury himself into Bruce’s mouth repeatedly, willing his hips to stay put. Before long the billionaire started to swallow around him, moving his jaw as he started sucking simultaneously. The reporter felt his eyes roll into his head, absolute pleasure just a fell thrusts away.

“Rao darling, I can feel you all around me. It’s so wet and hot baby. I want to come inside you and all over your pretty face” his fiancé told him.

That spurred him on and so after a few seconds, the billionaire started a rougher pace, taking Clark out of his mouth to the tip, before sinking fluidly, while he opened up his throat to the pleasurable abuse. 

Both men had relaxed enough after the last pause, that while Bruce didn’t need to concentrate a 100% on his technique anymore, Clark’s attention was directed at more than just the amazing visuals before him.

The billionaire's eyes wandered over his daddy’s beautifully sculpted abs to his breathtaking face. Suddenly it felt as if the air in the room was charged, as deep sea blue met sky blue. Nothing could have made him look away from his daddy and the look of pleasure and wild desire of his face. He needed to feel more, touch more, so he used his thumbs to draw gentle caresses on his daddy’s hipbones.  
Clark was mesmerized by what he saw reflected in his partner’s eyes. Naked desire, love, and vulnerability, all for him, only him. He answered in the only way he could, by stroking over the billionaire’s cheekbones as if he were made out of glass and full of reverence. The sounds they were producing together, were like a symphony to his ears. The wet drag of Bruce’s tongue over his shaft, loud popping sounds every time his partner retrieved to lavish the head of his dick with attention and the swallowing, but the swallowing was by far his favorite sound.

The billionaire was so focused on the man in front of him, that he forgot to open up enough on a downward stroke and ended up gagging beautifully for his daddy before he recovered and continued bobbing up and down. That seemed to ignite something in the other, as his hands wandered from his cheekbones to the sides of his head, grasping firmly, but not putting any pressure on it. 

“Baby, daddy needs to speed things up so that he can give you your reward. Would you let me take control?” Clark asked as he looked for approval.

Bruce nodded, giving his consent, without stopping, while he twirled his tongue around the mushroom head. The billionaire returned to taking the whole shaft down his throat with one last suction at the sensitive head, swallowing around it a couple of times, moaning loudly to send vibrations down the enormous cock, just waiting for his daddy to take what he needed.

And so Clark did, he started with a light slow thrust of his hips to get Bruce eased into a rhythm, holding his head stationary. 

“You are doing so well for daddy, taking everything so well, but we should speed up things a bit more” the reported warned his partner before he abruptly changed to a much faster pace.

The rapid increase of pace, caught Bruce yet another time unaware, making his body fight the intrusion, only this time, his daddy didn’t let up. He buried himself completely into him and held him firmly, just enjoying the reluctant massage provided by his throat. His daddy was letting such wonderful moans out, that Bruce didn’t care how long he was held there. He would gag there for his daddy forever if needed be. 

Clark was by no means a cruel man, but he had seen what his partner could endure and he took complete advantage of it. He eased up a bit to let the billionaire breathe a bit since his eyes were watering and he was a little flushed. 

“Baby, I’m almost there. Next time you won’t be coming off my cock until your mouth is full of my cum” he informed his partner before he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“Yes daddy, please let me have your tasty milk. I miss your taste, it has been so long. Want to be good for daddy” the billionaire answered a bit dazed but enraptured with the contrast between his daddy’s butterfly kisses and the brutal pounding of his throat.

The reporter angled his fiancé over his erection yet again and thrust forcefully into the wet heat waiting for him. He snapped his hips hard and fast, tugging Bruce’s face towards him every time he thrusted to get even farther inside him. The noises were so obscene they were wonderful and seeing Bruce’s pupils completely dilated making almost all the blue in his eyes disappear, while saliva escaped the corner of his mouth, had him right on edge. So he sped his hips up almost surpassing human speed, even more until he got what he desired as his fiancé chocked harshly, the contraction of his throat around his member, enough to make him see stars and deliver the promised treat. 

Bruce let himself be used by his daddy, anyway, he wanted because he trusted him. So he let his throat go slack and swallowed every now and again trying to make his daddy fell even better. He was rewarded with the thick salty substance he craved so much. Part of it went directly to his stomach as it was pumped directly down his throat, but the largest part was deposited on his tongue for him to savor thoroughly. He played around within his mouth, testing the consistency and memorizing the perfect taste as he showed his appreciation with loud moans. 

Clark wanted to feel everything and so he positioned a thumb on his partner’s throat and ordered “Swallow it, baby, swallow it for daddy”

And swallow he did, anything for his daddy, especially when he tasted so good.

“Thank you, daddy,” he told the reporter as he leaned in for a filthy kiss with too much tongue, while his own neglected cock twitched at the idea of his daddy tasting himself in his mouth. 

Bruce hadn't even noticed that he forgot to take care of himself, but they had a long night before them, so he might as well wait for his orgasm. Daddy would never let him go unsatisfied.

“Are you sore baby? Should we stop for tonight?” the reporter asked concern bleeding into his voice.

“No daddy, I am good. Let’s continue, please” his fiancé pleaded.


	2. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I have had very detailed daydreams involving your sinful mouth darling” the reporter painted vivid images with his words as he began thrusting slowly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second position! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated ;)

“Ok, why don’t you get into position baby, back against the wall” Clark directed.

The billionaire positioned himself with his knees on the floor and his ass on top of his feet. He waited calmly, dick standing proudly on attention, waiting for his daddy to stand in front of him.

The reporter assumed his position in front of his fiancé, who was still yet to cum with an uncomfortably hard erection. His lips were swollen and spit slicked, his pupils blown and a fine sheen of sweat covered his body. He was the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered and for someone who traveled around the universe as a job description, that said a lot.

He couldn’t help but to tease the billionaire, putting the head of his new erection on his lips, not quite letting it pass past his lips and slapping his face softly with it. 

“Go on baby, take your treat. If you want it, you have to catch it” he said with a big benevolent smile on his face.

Bruce moaned pitifully, using his pretty pink tongue to follow his daddy’s big shaft. He hated not being able to have what he wanted and having it dangled in front of him, always just out of his reach. He used his almost nonhuman reflexes to finally catch the elusive price, using his teeth gently on it as a way to make his unhappiness with his daddy’s treatment evident.

“Sorry baby. You know I love teasing you” The reporter explained.

“Don’t be mean daddy. I would rather spend my time doing something else. Can I daddy?” Bruce tried to convince his fiancé, big blue innocent eyes act and all.

“As you wish baby, open up” Clark commanded already fitting his cock into the incredibly skilled mouth. 

Bruce loved the new position, with the back of his head against the wall, there was no way for him to direct the assault on his throat this time. It would all be daddy’s doing.

The reporter was relentless, setting a punishing pace from the very beginning. He drove into him fast and for the most part, Bruce took it very well. That would just not do for him. So he decided that the complete opposite might be the way to go, so he pushed into him until Bruce’s nose met his pubic hair and rested there, just waiting to see how his fiancé would take it. 

The billionaire had not anticipated that strategy, so he tried to be still and breathe slowly through his nose. The constant pressure on his throat made him salivate excessively, forcing him to swallow time and time again, even as some of it slipped through his lips and cascaded down his chin. This provoked his gag reflex repeatedly in return, which sounded incredibly loud to his own ears as he tried to get it under control. 

Even then, his daddy didn’t let him up for air as he smiled sweetly down to him, but he did massage his scalp gently. Bruce could not tear his gaze from the powerful man he could still taste on his tongue, though he had to blink hard once his eyes began to water. 

“I think I have never seen you look more beautiful baby. Your lips spread so wide for me,” he told the billionaire as he stroked them as they met around his cock.

“You know I have had very detailed daydreams involving your sinful mouth darling” the reporter painted vivid images with his words as he began thrusting slowly again.

“You would be under my desk, happily lapping at my shaft, as other people would come in to talk and you would still sit there on your knees, trying to be as silent as possible. Trying to suppress little moans as I massaged your pretty cock with my foot. You would be such a mess baby, such a wonderful mess. Only for daddy. ” he continued.

Bruce could feel his daddy’s pre-cum start to drip again freely, the reporter getting turned on by his own words.

“Or would you rather prefer doing it in a toilet stall at one of your charity galas? Everyone wondering which empty-headed socialite you would be fucking in a dark corner when in reality, the one getting fucked would be you. Going for a fast and sloppy blow job, knowing that for the rest of the night, you would be able to taste me in your mouth.” Bruce could only moan at the description of a scenario he had had flying through his own mind a few times. He guessed that after tonight, they might actually come around to doing that.

Clark buried himself again to the root into the wet heat as he carried on finally letting all those fantasies he had had to suppress, free “However, I do have to confess baby, that my number one fantasy actually revolves around the Batmobile. Just you and me after a long patrol, parked on any street, taking advantage of the tinted windows. No one would expect to find the big bad bat to be deep throating the man of steel. People would look through the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of something interesting, unsuspecting of what was really going on. You would be so turned on by all the stares baby, thinking about what would happen if they ever found out that you like sucking me like your life depended on it, drinking my cum time and time again.”

The last image in his mind almost made him cum, untouched. As is stood, his erection twitched, adding to the pool of pre-cum gathering between his thighs, while he could only take everything his daddy would give him.

Clark heard the loud moans the man at his feet was making, almost as if promising to make them all his fantasies reality. The idea, of Bruce wanting to do those things for him, letting himself being watched, risking getting caught, because he loved him, made him orgasm without forewarning to both of them.

Bruce only felt as his daddy’s warm milk overflowed and exited through his nose and around his distended lips, but he smiled at his daddy around the big shaft still pulsing in his mouth. 

“Your milk tastes so good daddy. Mhh I want more, much more” the billionaire said lewdly, as he licked his lips, trying to catch the cum that escaped him. 

Clark had never seen his fiancé so debauched, but he swore right there and then, that he would get him to look like that more often.


	3. Pièce de Résistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Open wide baby, let daddy’s cock kiss the back of your throat,” said the reporter even as he was guiding his huge erection towards his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Postion! My favourite one to imagine, the hardest to write.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

“Ready for the last act darling?” Clark asked Bruce not really expecting him to say yes. He had to be tired and his voice was already really rough. 

The reporter was thinking more in line of a quick handjob for his fiancé, followed by a long round of cuddling and Audrey Hepburn, black and white movies.

“Come on daddy, hurry” Bruce was nothing if not determined. So he lay down on the bed on his back, thankful to give his legs a rest. 

The reporter hovered worried around his fiancé. “Are you sure baby? Maybe that’s an adventure for another day” he asked.

The billionaire rolled his eyes before he answered “I am sure daddy. Come here before I have all the fun without you.”

For added measure, he started pumping his angry looking erection, while he bit his bottom lip. 

Clark never stood a chance, he was always putty in his darling’s hands.

“Ok baby, let your head hang from the bed” he directed the other man.  
Bruce got into position, trying to be comfortable in a rather uncomfortable position. He straightened his back, angled his legs and held on to the comforter under him. This was something he had never tried before because he had never been able to trust a partner enough to put himself in such a vulnerable constellation.

His fiancé was a creature of elegance and beauty, even as his lay at his most vulnerable, he exuded the aura of a predator, that was lounging contently, but deadly none the less. His well-defined muscles made him look like a statue cut out of marble, so alluring as soft panes gave way to hard edges. A living work of art, that was only enhanced by all the scars littering his body. It never failed to awe Clark and wonder how he had gotten so lucky as to be able to call this man his.

The reporter situated himself before the billionaire, bracing himself on each side of Bruce’s hips. If he was being honest, this position was the one that made him the most nervous, the one where he could do the most damage, so he had to take countermeasures.

“Be good for me baby and put your hands on daddy’s hips. That way you will have a bit more control” Clark told Bruce, even as he helped him to do as instructed. 

Bruce felt his chest become warm with something tender at his daddy’s words. He always took such good care of him, always trying to keep him safe and happy. 

He could only reply with a happy sigh and a soft “Yes daddy”.

“Open wide baby, let daddy’s cock kiss the back of your throat,” said the reporter even as he was guiding his huge erection towards his lips. 

Daddy was teasing him again, letting the head of his big tasty dick kiss his abused lips, but not giving him anything to suck on and his mouth felt so alone, that the used to tongue to chase after his prize. There was no finesse in what he was doing, but it gave him the opportunity to get a taste of his daddy and tease him right back.

Clark chuckled amused at the sight before him, his baby’s cute pink tongue trying to coax his shaft into his mouth. He only managed to make them messy, his erection and his beautiful lips shiny with saliva. Even after all the fun, he was having, he knew that there was something even better waiting for him and since he could feel the other’s frustration with his action’s he knew it was time to move.

Without forewarning his dear darling, Clark changed the angle of his hips and let his cock enter the wet cavern before him with a steady thrust while he said “Take it all in for daddy darling. Relax your throat.”

The images and sounds that followed would be burned into the reporter’s brain forever. The way he could see Bruce’s adam’s apple be displaced time and time again for his cock, a pretty little bulge appearing on his baby’s neck and the wet sounds that filled the air, sounding as if Bruce was being forced to swallow loudly again and again, had him on the edge of cumming, but that would have spoilt all the fun. So he staved off his orgasm by encircling his prominent erection forcefully around the root.

“You look so beautiful baby, you almost made daddy come. I love the pretty bulge on your neck. Do you think that if I pressed on it, chocked you a bit, I would be able to feel it on my dick?” He asked, with an innocent smile in place as his hands stroked lightly over the mentioned bulge.

Even if his daddy never actually followed through, the mere thought made Bruce’s eyes roll into his head. Imagining how it would feel to have his daddy’s big strong hands on his neck, massaging himself through his throat, had him salivating, even more, losing his concentration and gagging hard on the warm shaft.

Bruce tapped out, knowing that he needed to sit up a bit to regain his breath, even coughing a little bit and his daddy was with him all the way, stroking his back soothingly.

“Again” Bruce commanded.

The reporter was tempted to discipline his love for his insolence, but truth be told, he was eager to continue too.

This time his daddy started up slower, too slow for his liking, so decided he needed to help things come along, by using one hand to take his daddy’s balls and massage them gently. He switched between soft and hard caresses, attempting to drive his daddy mad.

Clark was not prepared for his baby’s touch and buckled helplessly into the warm cavern at his disposition. He needed to reward his darling for the added pleasure and so he settled for sinking completely into him and keeping up small thrusts as he fondled his pectorals lovingly. He kneaded them before he dedicated himself to rub and pinch the rosy nipples before him as his baby writhed so wonderfully for him, back arching and drooling uncontrollably.

“Look at your pretty nipples darling, pink and puffy, begging to be played with. Someday soon we are going to find some cute nipple clamps, a dainty chain to connect them so that daddy can play to his hearts desire” the reporter mussed, pulling and twisting the erect nubs.

It was clear to the millionaire, that his daddy’s favorite part by far, was being able to see the distention on his throat. How prettily it must have moved up and down to the rhythm of his hips. Bruce was ecstatic that he could bring his daddy so much pleasure, but his thoughts scrambled as his erection got some well-deserved attention. 

“Daddy! Feels good daddy! Harder, please, harder” he begged mindlessly.

“If you ask so nicely. how could I ever say no” the reporter told him as he buried himself to the root again into his baby’s hot mouth.

Bruce forgot how to breath correctly and gagged hard as his body sang with pleasure. The sum of all those sensations made him unravel as his orgasm hit him so hard that he painted his chest and his daddy’s chin with his milk.

Clark followed close behind, feeling the rhythmic contractions on his shaft and the wonderful sounds escaping his baby. Once more he had the pleasure of seeing his cum escaping around the billionaire’s distended lips.

Afterward, they cuddled on their bed for the rest of the night. Bruce ate 4 different sorts of ice-cream to soothe his abused throat, while he petted Clark’s head and the watched some Audrey Hepburn films.

Bruce’s voice wasn’t the same for the next three days and Clark felt very guilty for the exact same amount of time. They told the kids he had a bad case of the flu, not that any of them bought their flimsy excuse.


End file.
